Love Sickness
by Julia Crow
Summary: When Misaki ends up in the hospital, how will Usagi-san react? Rated M for angst and smut
1. Chapter 1

Heyy, I have another MisakixUsagi-san smut for you guys xD Only this one is going to be longer 3

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS /3

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Misaki's alarm rang out loudly in the silence of his bedroom, groggily he reached an arm out to turn it off. Monday mornings were hard, especially the ones after one of Usagi-san's free weekends where he had time to pay 'special' (as Usagi-san called it) attention to Misaki. He was so tired from last night that for a brief second Misaki contemplated skipping school. A quick thought of his brother made him get up and face the day.<p>

He dressed quickly, wanting to get out the door before Usagi-san could stop him; it's not like he would be late, he just didn't want to draw attention to himself by getting a ride in Usagi-san's sports car.

He ran down the stairs as quietly as he could, deciding in his mind what he would make for breakfast and lunch for Usagi-san as he went.

"Don't run down the stairs, you'll hurt yourself." Usagi-san said from where he sat at the table with Aikawa-sensei, both surrounded by books and papers that was obviously another writing assignment for Usagi-san; or more likely one he had neglected to complete.

"Ah! Ohayo Aikawa-sensei," Misaki greeted, ignoring Usagi-san's comment as he headed for the kitchen to make breakfast, deciding to make omelets for everyone.

"Ohayo, Misaki-kun. I brought you some doughnuts!" She pointed to a large box that was sitting on the table beside them, Misaki recognized the box from his favourite bakery down the street.

"Thank you!" Misaki smiled at her, he loved it when she brought things over because she knew all his favourites. "Oh, Usagi-san," Misaki called to him as he started the omelets. "I'm not going to be here after school today." He moved around the kitchen, making sure everything was cleaned up as he made breakfast, saving him time later. "Me and sempai are helping to set up a presentation, but I left you something for dinner." Misaki had told him before now, but it never hurt to remind Usagi-san, especially when he had a project to work on, he would forget and start worrying. Misaki set the stove on low and ran up the stairs to gather his homework and textbooks, Usagi-san left Aikawa at the table reading something and followed him into Misaki's room.

"I don't like you hanging out with him." Usagi-san said sternly, Misaki sighed.

"He's not a bad guy," they had had this conversation many times since Misaki started being friends with sempai, but Usagi-san still hated the guy. It didn't help that sempai was after Usagi-san and was willing to use Misaki to get to him. That was all in the past now though.

"I don't care, come straight home after school." Misaki nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to win otherwise, he stood in front of Usagi-san looking up at him. Usagi-san smiled at the boy before him, holding his papers in a jumbled mess in his arms, unorganized as he always was. He noted how cute and fragile the boy was, needing to restrain himself from the thoughts that he was having. Misaki's face flushed under the scrutiny and Usagi-san couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Misaki up against the wall, causing him to drop all the papers he was holding, but before he could protest Usagi-san had started kissing him. His tongue swiped against Misaki's bottom lip, asking for Misaki to allow him entrance; for a few seconds Misaki denied him, thinking about Aikawa-sensei downstairs and the omelet cooking on the stove. Usagi-san's tongue became more demanding and Misaki gave in, opening his mouth to allow Usagi-san's tongue to slide in and explore the caverns of his mouth. Misaki became aware of Usagi-san's hands drift to his pant line, undoing his belt and zipper.

"U-usagi-san..." Misaki pulled as far away as the wall would allow, "not now..." Usagi-san looked at him, momentarily stopping his actions. Misaki stared in his eyes and felt his face heat up more, he looked away quickly. Usagi-san thought he looked like a kid who was trying to pout as he got what he wanted.

Usagi-san leaned down and kissed him more softly, continuing to undo Misaki's pants, pulling them down around his ankles along with his boxers to expose Misaki's quickly growing erection.

"You're body doesn't lie, Misaki." He whispered teasingly in Misaki's ear, nibbling on his earlobe and making him shudder.

His hands expertly teased Misaki, making his breathing falter. Misaki silently cursed Usagi-san as his mind warred with his body. He knew Aikawa-sensei was downstairs waiting, and that she could walk in on them at any moment (like she had before), but the pleasure he was feeling made it hard to tell Usagi-san to stop. Usagi-san kissed Misaki once more, moving down his neck as he dropped down to kneel in front of Misaki. Misaki blushed, it always threw him off when Usagi-san did that; powerful, rich, Usagi-san kneeling to pleasure Misaki. It made him feel special. "_As special as you can feel when someone is doing...well _that_ to you." _Misaki thought.

Usagi-san took Misaki's length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his tip and sucking gently. Misaki let out a moan, letting Usagi-san know to keep going. Usagi-san efficiently sucked on Misaki, making Misaki's knees start to wobble; he leaned over, putting his hands on Usagi-san's shoulders to keep himself standing.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki reached his climax, coming into Usagi-san's mouth, falling into his arms and breathing heavily. "stupid... now I'm...going to...be late..." Usagi-san laughed, holding the half naked boy in his arms tightly.

"I'll drive you to school, you'll be there on time." Misaki clung to Usagi-san for a second, mumbling something into shoulder that sounded oddly like... "I love you too, Misaki." Usagi-san kissed his head while Misaki buried himself deeper into Usagi-san.

Not only did he burn his omelet, he now had to get a ride to school, Aikawa-sensei was probably suspicious because of how long they were taking. And now he was more tired than before.

He still had to go to school.

Misaki re-dressed himself and picked up all the papers Usagi-san made him drop, scowling and blushing at the same time, making Usagi-san chuckle. Misaki ducked out into the hallway before Usagi-san, walking swiftly down the stairs to hide himself in the kitchen. Just as he thought, the omelets were burned and crispy, Misaki glared at the omelet as if it was its fault Usagi-san had made him burn it. He cleaned up the kitchen, deciding that there wouldn't be time for him to make anything else for breakfast, and started to get his shoes on.

"I'm going to drive Misaki to school" He heard Usagi-san say to Aikawa, Misaki quickly ducked out the door before he could hear her response and headed for Usagi-san's car. He slumped against the car, his legs still a little weak and his body still warm. Usagi-san chose the wrong times to be like that; though if it was left up to Misaki, he would never bring it up.

Usagi-san walked out the door a minute later, smiling and looking smug. Misaki felt like throwing something at him.

* * *

><p>That was short... but they will get longer, when I get to the angst parts :3<p>

Thanks to my Beta ~Kandi-chi who is even more perverted than me :D Whose story I am still waiting for :D

Reviewss 3 ONEGAI SHIMASU


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 people, up really quickly 'cause my BETA had no homework.

So this is where i freak because i have a lot of homework and writing to do. NANOWRIMO kills me every year -_-

anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Usagi-san drove Misaki to school despite the sour look Misaki wore the entire ride there, and his constant mumblings about "perverts". Pulling up to the school there were still a few students that stared and moved out of the way as Usagi-san's sports car pulled up. That was good; they knew who Misaki belonged to. Usagi-san knew that girls, and other boys, avoided Misaki because of him, and that was precisely the reason why he continued to embarrass Misaki like this.<p>

"Remember, come straight home afterword, or I'll come get you." Usagi-san sounded dead serious, and Misaki cringed at the thought of Usagi-san speeding around the city to find him and drag him home; it had happened before. He didn't want that to happen again.

"I will, Usagi-san." Misaki ducked his head and quickly got out of the car. Usagi-san watched him go fondly, scowling when he walked straight up to his sempai. In Usagi-san's opinion they were too close, but every time he brought it up to Misaki they fought, so he tried to keep his opinions quiet. For the most part. Usagi-san sped away, his tires screeching loudly, causing everyone to look at him as he left, Misaki cringed again; Usagi-san wasn't going to be in a good mood when he got home.

"What's wrong with him?" Sempai asked, raising his eyebrows as Usagi-san sped off into the distance.

"Lack of sleep." Misaki answered nervously, thinking about what Usagi-san would do to him when he got home, he was thinking it would be a repeat of the night before.

"You look tired too, Misaki" Misaki nodded wearily, "what did you do last night?" Misaki blushed but turned away, walking towards his first class.

Even if he said what happened, he didn't think sempai would believe him. Or even worse, he would.

Xxxxxxxx

Aikawa had lost her mind when Usagi-san walked in the door; she was enthralled in a piece of paper that had very little writing on it and the rest of the manuscript was in a jumbled mess all over the table and floor. Her eyes blazed, and Usagi-san prepared for the yelling that was sure to come.

"Where's the rest of the manuscript?" Her hands turned into claws on the paper, "this is only half of the story!" Usagi-san lit a cigarette and sat on the couch as far away from Aikawa as he dared.

"I didn't finish it." He said simply, blowing smoke out of his mouth with a long breath.

"Why not? You had all weekend to finish it!" She glared at him accusingly, "what did you do all weekend, that made you so busy that you couldn't finish your manuscript?" Usagi-san thought about the weekend: going to the beach with Misaki, eating out and walking along the streets. Going to a different city where nobody knew them so Usagi-san could hold his hand in public; even though Misaki protested he never pulled away. Staying in an expensive hotel suite, touching Misaki, holding him, hearing his moans as Usagi-san slept with him. Doing it again the next day. He wished he could have more time to spend with Misaki like that, he made a mental note to take another weekend off. He remembered Aikawa and came out of his daydreaming to see her still glaring accusingly at him, waiting for an answer that would explain his lack of a finished manuscript.

"I spent the weekend out with Misaki." He was being honest; he never mentioned what they did when they were out, but knowing Aikawa's fan-girl nature, and how many times she had walked in on them, Usagi-san could guess that she had a pretty good idea of what spending the weekend with Misaki entailed. Aikawa looked at Usagi-san sternly, "if it wasn't for Misaki, you would have killed me by now." Aikawa looked at him seriously, it was true that she had gone a little easier on him since Misaki showed up, and Misaki tried his best to keep Usagi-san on track too.

"If it wasn't for Misaki, you would have killed _yourself _by now." That was even more true, if Misaki wasn't here to clean, and cook and make sure Usagi-san didn't stress himself so much he passed out for three days, Usagi-san would have been long gone. Usagi-san knew this, he knew it very well, and it was one of the things that made him want to do things for Misaki; he loved him, and sometimes he wished Misaki would let him hire a maid so that Misaki didn't have to do anything, but then Misaki would want to pay rent and they both knew he couldn't afford it. Aikawa sighed, "fine, I can forgive one weekend if it's for Misaki-kun, but I need this done by Friday." She stared at him seriously, but he made no promises, he never did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the day Misaki was extremely tired. Suffering from lack of sleep plus going to school more exhausted because of Usagi-san's neediness that morning made Misaki feel like he would pass out any second. But he had promised sensei and sempai that he would help with the set up for the presentation, so that's what he was doing.

"Oi, Misaki? Pass me the banner." Sempai was standing on the top step of the ladder, his hand reaching out blindly for the banner that was on the table beside Misaki. Misaki grabbed it and headed over, handing it up to his friend and steadying the ladder as he strung it up against the wall. From down the hall he heard laughter and he left sempai on the ladder to go to the door and peer down the hallway. Sempai finished hanging up the banner and looked back at him. "It's probably some kids fooling around in the chem lab, just ignore them, sensei will deal with it when he gets back." Misaki looked once more down the hallway then went back to setting up the room. When they were halfway through another sound came from the chem lab; a shattering like broken glass followed by a girl's scream and footsteps running down the hall. Misaki started and went for the door, sempai closely behind him.

"What are they doing?" Misaki asked worriedly, he didn't want to be in trouble for anything some first-years did that they weren't supposed too. Sempai looked down the hallway and shrugged,

"They probably broke one of the teacher's test tubes and decided not to stick around to get caught. We'll tell sensei, but we should probably get back to work." Sempai went back to setting up the refreshments, Misaki reluctantly followed though he was worried about what was happening down the hall.

They were so focused on finishing the setup that they didn't notice the thick, black smoke that crept into the room until it was too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi-san spent the whole day debating with Aikawa on a multitude of projects that Usagi-san had either not finished, or was to start in a few days. Lately, as Aikawa pointed out, Usagi-san had no problem delivering on his BL novels and they were usually finished before the deadlines sent Aikawa breaking down his door. It was his normal novels that he had trouble with as of late, and although people had been commenting that his writing was getting a lot softer and warmer, he was having trouble getting into them. Although Aikawa was happy, being his fan-girl and all, with the massive output of his BL novels and their lately erotic plots, she was pissed that his regular novels had been slowing down. Mostly because the other editors were pissed. So at the end of their meeting they had revised due-dates, discussed expanding plots and character developments, and Aikawa had given her expert opinion on what should happen in his BL novels. Usagi-san had shown her the door as happily as he always did, and sat down to try and get some writing done.

Hours passed slowly and when Usagi-san looked at the clock he found that Misaki was supposed to have been home five minutes ago. Although five minutes wasn't a long time to anyone else, Usagi-san knew what could happen in five minutes and how that five minutes could turn into ten, or twenty. Usagi-san's mind provided visuals of Misaki, innocent and passive Misaki, being held down and kissed by his sempai and unable to push him off. Usagi-san burned with jealousy, something that only happened since he met Misaki, and contemplated going to look for him, but knowing that would make Misaki mad at his lack of faith in him, he sat back down and tried to do something productive. He walked around the house a lot, he made the food Misaki left for him, he tried and failed to not look at the clock every five minutes but eventually he decided that he had to go and look for Misaki. He could get mad at Usagi-san later, but right now he was going crazy.

Just as he slammed his way out the door the phone rang. Thinking it might be Misaki calling he opened the door and picked up the phone, his voice neutral in a way that Misaki would know meant he was mad.

"Hello." Usagi-san felt disappointed when the voice that answered him wasn't male or familiar, instead a young woman responded in a crisp, professional voice.

"May I speak to Akihiko Usami?" Usagi-san tried not to sound impatient but he had to fight the urge to hang up the phone on the woman, who else could be answering the phone?

"This is him."

"I'm calling from the hospital." She waited as if to let Usgai-san prepare himself for what she was about to say, but he couldn't put anything together. "Misaki Takahashi was admitted into our care around an hour ago; you were listed as one of his emergency contacts, and the person he is living with." Usagi-san stood still for a minute, absorbing whats she said until he realized she was looking for a confirmation.

"Yes, that's right. He lives with me." He couldn't say anything further for a few minutes, then he controlled himself and spoke in his professional voice, "what has happened to him?"

"You'll have to come down, Mr. Usami." Usagi-san quickly hung up the phone. With his heart pounding he ran out the door and sped off towards the hospital, only one thing running through his head:

_Misaki._

* * *

><p><em> O.O <em>I put him in the hospital *hides behind tree* BEFORE YOU HIT ME READ THE NEXT CHAPTER... oh wait...

hehehe... I'll get right on that ^^"


	3. Chapter 3

hehehe uh...sorry? o.o I know it's been a year D: but here it is? yay? TT_TT thankyou for being patient, I'll get this finished up i promise

* * *

><p>Usagi-san flew through traffic, not caring for the laws that he was so obviously breaking. He knew that even if the cops were to try and pull him over he would keep going.<p>

_Misaki_

His mind was on a loop, the one word playing over and over, his name, the only thing that mattered. _Misaki, Misaki..._what had happened to him? How badly was he hurt? What if he was dying? What if he was too late and Misaki was already...

The speedometer rose another ten.

He sped down the road, not caring for his own safety of the safety of others. If Misaki was in the car with him he would be freaking out, then again Usagi-san would never be so reckless with Misaki.

It wasn't long before Usagi-san pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, parking in the handicap spot and not caring about the ticket he would get, he left the keys in the ignition and ran into the building.

His sudden entrance made the nurse at the desk jump in surprise, but when she saw who it was, she quickly smiled graciously and moved from around the desk to greet him.

"You must be-

"What room?" Usagi-san cut her off quickly, not bothering to even feign interest or politeness. Reputation be damned, he wanted Misaki.

"Oh...uh...102 but-

Without waiting for the nurse to finish he sentence Usagi-san bolted down the hallway in the direction she had indicated. He didn't have to look at the rooom number to know which one was Misaki's because that infuriating boy was standing outside the door blocking his way.

"You can't go in there yet." Sempai said, blocking the door with his entire body.

"Move." Usagi-san said in a menacing voice so that Sempai cringed and fought the urge to comply.

"The doctor is still seeing to him, wait." Sempai stared down Usagi-san until the latter backed off, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "He's conscious and breathing, the doctor's just making sure everything is okay." Usai-san felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him, but the pressure on his chest was still there. He knew it wouldn't go away until he held Misaki in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked once he had calmed down sufficiently so that he could ask without sounding desperate.

"There was a fire, the classroom filled with smoke and Misaki inhaled some if it." Sempai himself coughed a but, his eyes watering from the strain.

Usagi-san glanced towards the door nervously as he heard a cough from inside that clearly belonged to Misaki. He shifted anxiously towards the door, silently begging it to open. When it finally did, a middle aged man carrying a clipboard stepped out, looking Usagi-san up and down.

"You're the boy's guardian." He didn't ask it as a question but Usagi-san nodded anyway. "He has nothing seriously wrong with him, but something could develop over time. He should rest in bed for a few days, drink plenty of water, and not do anything too strenuous." The doctor signed his name to the bottom of the paper on his clipboard lazily and ripped it off, handing it to Usagi-san. "If anything happens bring him in."Usagi-san took the paper and moved past the doctor into the room he had come from.

His eyes immediately found Misaki sitting on the bed on the left side of the room. Misaki looked up at him and Usagi-san felt his heart wrench. He looked tired, more than that his skin seemed to habe a sickly parlour. His eyes looked sunken and there were bags under his eyes though Usagi-san reminded himself that he had kept Misaki up the night before.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki's voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears, Usagi-san could barely stand it.

"Misaki." Usagi-san pulled Misaki into an embrace, holding him tightly and found himself trying not to cry himself. He felt Misaki's arms come around him to hold him back and his heart felt a little lighter. Usagi-san was the first to let go this time, wanting to get Misaki back home as soon as possible.

"Let's go home, Misaki." Usagi-san said, offering him a hand for Misaki to take and stand up with. A look of extreme exhaustion came over Misaki that made Usagi-san quickly dip down and pick Misaki up bridal style, walking out the door despite his protests.

Misaki protested a little but really he was thankful that Usagi-san was carrying him. He felt as if he would pass out in his arms, but knew he couldn't at that moment; worry and fear radiated off of Usagi-san, giving Misaki the urge to comfort and reassure him. Until he saw where Usagi-san had parked the car.

"You parked in the handicap spot." Misaki noted, his tone disapproving as he glanced at the sports care sitting illegally in the spot, a ticket hanging from the windshield wiper. Usagi-san shrugged and walked around to place Misaki in the passenger seat. The door opened automatically and Misaki glared at Usagi-san. "You left it unlocked?" Usagi-san only shrugged again and moved around to get in his side. Misaki noticed the keys in the ignition and stared at him incredulously. "You left the keys in the car? What were you thinking? Someone could have stolen-

"Misaki." Usagi-san cut him off, Misaki noticed how tense Usagi-san was and immediately shutup. "Do you think I care? Do you think I cared about anything but you?" Misaki couldn't answer, so he just stared some more. Suddenly Usagi-san turned the full force of his penetrating eyes on him and Misaki felt his body heating up. Usagi-san leaned in until his face was barely an inch from Misaki's. "I needed to know you were okay." Misaki couldn't bare the heartbreak in Usagi-san's voice and closed the distance between them, placing his lips gently against Usagi-san's.

"I am okay, Usagi-san." Misaki said when he pulled back, suddenly feeling pleasantly warm and sleepy. Usagi-san smiled, petting Misaki's hair and he started the engine. Soon it had lulled Misaki to sleep, allowing him to ignore the pressure his lungs were feeling every time Misaki tried to take a breath

* * *

><p>There is another chapter to come, actually i had planned a few more, I'll do my best -.-"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go :3 that didnt take thaaaaat long o.o

Dont own any of them

* * *

><p>Misaki awoke in Usagi-san's bed alone, the room was dark and cool making Misaki curl the blankets around him more to keep warm. Misaki lay with his eyes closed for a bit, his mind was foggy of the details of the previous day and he took the time to regain his memory.<p>

He remembered going to school, his usual routine with sempai the obvious memory. He remembered the smoke creeping into the room, sempai being the first to notice even though Misaki had been closer to the door.

"_What's that?" Misaki asked when sempai pulled him away from the door, "smoke?" Sempai nodded._

"_Apparently it was a little bit more than just some students fooling around." Sempai looked around with a calmed demeanour but Misaki was used to gauging people's reactions and could tell he was nervous._

"_Well how are we going to get out?" Misaki wondered aloud, the room they were in was on the second floor so they could hardly jump out a window._

"_Depending on where the fire is we could make it out, or at least to a fire alarm." Misaki looked at the doors, he knew the closest fire alarm was just down the hall._

_He moved to the front entrance of the room, tapping the door with his fingers to see if it was hot._

"_What are you doing?" Sempai moved towards him and stretched his hand out as if to stop him, but he made no move to._

"_If the fire is down the hallway maybe I can reach the fire alarm." Misaki pulled his shirt up over his mouth and took a deep breath of clean air. "If I'm not back in five minutes then I'm probably dead." Misaki said this with a morbid conviction that surprised even him before he opened the door._

_Thick clouds of smoke bellowed in as soon as Misaki had opened the door, both him and Sempai hit the ground immediately. Misaki crawled in the direction of the fire alarm and kept his hand out in front of him so he wouldn't fall down the stairs. He briefly thought of how silly he must look, but he had no embarrassment in him at the moment to feel. He only knew that his breathing was too shallow and that his vision was starting to blur._

_His hand reached the stair and Misaki decided that he had to be right below the fire alarm. He shut his eyes tightly and stood up, feeling the wall for the alarm. But he couldn't find it. He panicked, his breathing coming deeper and bring thick fumes into his lungs. He coughed, dropping his shirt from his mouth and searched the wall with both hands. A thought crossed his mind; _I'm going to die._ He seemed to calm at this though, what was so bad about dying? The sweet grasp of unconsciousness was claiming him, a welcoming feeling to his lungs that felt as if they were going to burst any second now._

_As his hand fell to his side he pulled something, when it gave the fire alarm sounded loudly in his ears. _It was lower than I thought._ And Misaki fell to the ground._

It was a blur for him after that, he remembered waking up in a hospital bed and doctors checking his vitals and asking him questions. He remembered Sempai stepping in to tell him that the nurse had called Usagi-san and how his heart had ached at the name, his arms wrapping around his own stomach to hold him. And though Misaki hadn't expected Usagi-san to show up so quickly, he was happy he had.

He could remember the rest, and figured that Usagi-san had carried him up and changed him. Misaki blushed a little as the thought, but he marvelled at the factthat he hadn't woken up; he was never much of a heavy sleeper.

He recovered himself and ventured out of bed, noticing a unnerving weakness in his legs as he slowly made his way towards the bedroom door. He couldn't hear anything and wondered if Usagi-san had gone to work somewhere; maybe he had decided to meet with his editors outside of his home so Misaki could sleep. The yelling that went on during those meetings could keep the dead from sleeping.

Misaki opened the door to find the hallway still empty and quiet, he thought maybe the sound of him stirring would rouse a response of some sort. He checked the rooms he walked by but found all of them just as empty. Making his way to the stairs Misaki wondered where Usagi-san had gone, surely he wouldn't leave Misaki alone after the incident yesterday, he barely left him alone on the good days.

Reaching the stairs Misaki grasped the railing tightly but could only manage one stair before his legs gave out and he was forced to sit on the stairs, not going anywhere.

"Usagi-san?" He tried calling out to see if the man was just out of his sight, but Misaki's voice was quiet and pathetic, and there was no response.

Misaki leaned against the banister, closing his eyes and pondered what condition he was in. He felt weak, both his body and his mind were slow and sluggish. His lungs hurt a little, a background ache as he found himself struggling slightly to breath. The doctor had said that he was fine but that something could, and most likely would, develop. It was just a matter of how severe that something would turn out to be.

Just as Misaki was thinking about the implications of what that meant the door opened and Usagi-san entered followed closely by Aikawa sensei.

"You can't just take a holiday; you need to meet your deadlines! I can't hold back the publishers forever." Sensei was talking rather loudly though Misaki knew she was trying to be quiet. She was the first to notice him since Usagi-san had busied himself with checking the thermostat. "Hello Misaki," Misaki waved, not trusting his voice to be strong enough to carry across the room. Usagi-san turned quickly and met Misaki's eyes instantly.

"Misaki, why are you sitting on the stairs?" He asked it with concern as he moved to the bottom of the stairs himself. "Come down and eat something." He turned towards the kitchen and stared at it almost confused, Misaki knew he didn't really know how to cook for himself. Misaki opened his mouth and closed it again, not wanting to trouble Usaagi-san with problems of his own and pulled himself up on his feet.

Miskai fought to keep his balance as he made his way down each step shakily. Aikawa senseai watched him with worry, moving towards the steps.

"Are you okay, Misaki-kun?" Misaki nodded, feeling Usagi-san's eyes on him and hearing him quickly move to the bottom of the steps.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki said before he felt his legs give under him, causing him to fall forward down the remainder of the stairs.

"Misaki!" Usagi-san caught him easily, picking him up and carrying him to the couch where he layed Misaki down. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He moved to kneel beside Misaki where he lay, his hands roaming over Misaki's body anxiously. Misaki would've blushed had he the strength but he felt the little he had melting away.

"I'm fine, just tired." Misaki tried to wave away Usagi-san's hands but it was a sloppy movement that Usagi-san easily ignored. "Maybe a little dizzy, but it'll pass." Misaki had closed his eyes but he could feel two sets of worried glances on him.

"The doctor said you needed rest, so I don't want you getting out of bed without my permission." Usagi-san's voice was set, and Misaki already knew the chances of him getting permission were slim to non-existent.

"What about the chores?" Misaki challenged, he was paying rent with chores though he knew by now that it was just an excuse to justify staying here.

"I'll hire a maid." Was his easy reply.

"Cooking?" Misaki tried.

"Take out." He countered.

"School."

"Already taken care of, I called them and arranged for extended deadlines on everything." Usagi-san's smile was smug, he had thought of everything and Misaki had to admit he was flattered.

"You can't be busy with making sure I stay in bed, you have deadlines." Usagi-san sent a well practiced glare over his shoulders at Aikawa sensei but she just looked back triumphantly.

"That can wait-

"No it can't, I won't let you stop writing just because I'm a little sick." Misaki put on his bravest face but all the arguing had only served to exhaust him even more.

Usagi-san glared at Misaki, though it was less angry and more frustrated.

"I can write and look after you." Misaki was about to retort with something along the lines of 'how could you take care of anyone when you couldn't even manage to take care of yourself' when Usagi-san consumed Misaki's thought by placing a possessive kiss on his lips.

Misaki's body reacted instantly, heat rising to his cheeks and a throbbing starting to build in his pants. Vaguely he was aware of sensei leaving but it was the last coherent thought he could manage.

Usagi-san picked Misaki up, forcing him to wrap his legs around the older man's waist and cling to his neck to stay up. Usagi-san didn't break the kiss as he carried him and Misaki could feel a variety of emotions pouring through him.

Misaki was gently thrown onto the bed, but he wasn't without Usagi-san long before he had crawled over Misaki to keep kissing him.

Misaki felt Usagi-san's hand push down the front of his pants to tease his erection which was at that point very hard. Misaki gasped and broke their lip contact.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki found his body less willing to struggle; he had no strength in his and the pressure building in his stomach needed to be released. "Ano...please.." he closed his eyes tight and blushed furiously. "Uh.. suck.." there was a moment where Misaki's body fought with the embarrassment over what he has said and the need he had. For a second Usagi-san's hands stopped and his eyes were on him though Misaki couldn't meet them.

But the moment passed and Misaki's demands were met.

The pleasure hit Misaki in waves, and his lungs burned with the need for air that was being forced out of him in gasps and moans that ended in a loud shout of Usagi-san's name as he came in his mouth.

While Misaki coughed and struggled to get his breath back Usagi-san pulled a blanket over him and smirked seductively.

"If it wasn't against doctor's ordered, I would've done more than that." Usagi-san pulled out a laptop and started it up. "I'll have to wait until you're better."

These words worried Misaki for two reasons.

1- Misaki knew that as soon as he was better, it would be a long night.

2- What was Usagi-san and the doctor talking about?

* * *

><p>:3 hope you enjoyed it, gee i wonder what might develop to Misaki?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Heres the next chapter :3 thanks for being patient. I dont own the characters.

* * *

><p>For the next week or so it seemed as if Misaki's health was improving. His legs stopped giving [in?] under him, and Usagi-san had been convinced enough to let Misaki venture out of his room and into the rest of the house. It was a small miracle, for the older man had rarely ever left his side and insisted that anything Misaki needed could be provided if he would just stop complaining about being stuck in bed and focused on resting. Though Misaki only complained because it seemed as if [even?] the simplest of tasks (like having a shower) had to be performed by Usagi-san (much to Misaki's blushing chagrin). But Misaki was thankful that Usagi-san was being so attentive, and if he would care to admit it to himself he liked having all of Usagi-san's attention.<p>

After a few more days of being in the house Misaki had managed to convince Usagi-san to let him attend school again,

"You'll come straight home after your classes, no wasting time chatting with anyone." Usagi-san's voice was stern, leaving no room for argument.

"That's not fair," Misaki argued anyway, "if I can't go out with my friends I should at least be able to talk to them." Misaki was getting his things together as he spoke, Usagi-san sat on the couch with a lit cigarette and his eyes always on Misaki.

"Talk to them before class." The tone in his voice seemed to suggest that that was the obvious answer, but Misaki huffed a bit as he put his shoes on. He hardly noticed that Usagi-san had crept up behind him until he was encircled in the man's arms. "I'm only worried about you, you can't blame me for caring." Misaki sighed and relaxed into the embrace. It seemed that ever since the incident Usagi-san had been more gentle with Misaki, something that made it hard for Misaki to resist anything the man asked of him. Of course he couldn't blame him for caring, Misaki had made just as much of a fuss when Usagi-san failed to take care of his own health because of an upcoming deadline.

"I already said I'd come straight home, besides I need to do all the housework that you didn't let me do. Then there's my homework, and I'll have to make sure you eat a decent dinner tonight." Misaki tried his best to sound annoyed, but it was a relief to have his chores back; he was so used to being the one that cared for Usagi-san that he felt slightly awkward being the one cared _for._

"Why can't I drive you?" Usagi-san's voice had taken on a playful tone now, and as his hand slid to Misaki's pantline he whispered into the boy's ear. "We'd have more time to relieve some stress." Misaki's body heated up as he remembered Usagi-san's promise of what would happen when he got better.

"Ah! Uh the doctor said fresh air was good for me," Misaki said as he struggled against his lover's arms, "and you know, exercise! Besides uh I haven't been outside in a while..." Misaki's protests died out when he was pulled back into the house and into Usagi-san's lap as they sat down on the couch.

"This is good exercise," Usagi-san said smartly, "and you'll get enough of fresh air and outside walking home." Usagi-san's hands had found their prize and he coaxed the boy's member to attention, earning a small moan from the one on his lap. "Besides, I promise to get you to school on time so there's no problem." Misaki had turned his head to argue a point but his lips were soon occupied with the other's and were unable to make his soon forgotten point.

Misaki's body responded quickly, and soon Usagi-san had stripped him of his pants and boxers, replacing him on his lap facing towards him where his own shaft was exposed to the air. As Misaki sat down their cocks rubbed together in a pleasurable friction that brought moans from both of their mouths, and Misaki leaned into Usagi-san's motions. Misaki became painfully aware of the fact that they both hadn't gotten any release during the weeks Misaki was bedridden, and his member throbbed eagerly at the notion of that being rectified. Misaki clung to Usagi-san as the man penetrated him deeply, too eager to wait for Misaki to get adjusting after the long period of abstinence. They kissed and the lust that was evident in both of them surprised Misaki, though he was too concerned with the intense pleasure he was feeling to really notice anything other than the feeling of his lover inside him.

Usagi-san sped up and Misaki's mouth was freed to moan in his lover's ear, along with curses to the man for making him late for school. He always did this too him, always took control of his body when Misaki was clearly against it. But even though he complained out loud inside he liked it, and his body responded eagerly to the thought of having sex with Usagi-san.

"Should I come inside you, Misaki?" Usagi-san whispered lewdly, finishing his sentence by biting his ear lobe sharply. Despite Misaki's moan at the comment he hit at Usagi-san's hands that had moved to grab at the boy's hips.

"Stupid Usagi-san, I have to go to school. Don't do that." Misaki attempted to pull away but was brought back down harder onto Usagi-san's thrusting cock so that it went farther into him, causing him to moan loudly as his own member twitched in anticipation of his coming orgasm. "Why do you do this..ugnn...I'm not a -gah- toy.." Misaki panted out between moans as Usagi-san became rougher, his own need driving him to take the boy.

"If you hate it so much I'll stop." Usagi-san pushed the boy off of him to much of his own regret, watching as the boy stood there half naked, very aroused and pouting. "Get your things, I'll drive you to school now." Usagi-san stood up, moving to do up his pants as he smirked at Misaki.

Misaki knew it was just a tease, and he would've ignored it but his own member was throbbing for release, and he could only imagine what Usagi-san was feeling.

"Ah..Usagi-san...please don't stop." Misaki blushed a bit, staring determinedly at the man in front of him, waiting for Usagi-san to take control again.

"That's not very convincing." Usagi-san said, still smirking at the blushing boy, "you'll have to show me how you want it, exactly." Usagi-san crossed his arms, his eyes laughing at Misaki as he stammered, unsure of what to do.

"Pervert, Usagi-san." Misaki mumbled, turning around and taking a deep breath. He would die of embarrassment later, but he wasn't going to be late for school and his body wanted sex far more than Misaki wanted to admit. Misaki bent over, placing his hands on the couch to stabilize him and shut his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to turn around and look at Usagi-san's reaction. He didn't have to wait long, Usagi-san was soon inside him again, thrusting faster than he was before now that he had more control over the speed.

"Usagi-san..I-I'm gonna..." Misaki clutched at the couch tightly as Usagi-san hit his prostate enough to make Misaki moan loudly as he came onto the couch. Usagi-san came shortly after inside of Misaki, much to his annoyance, though he didn't have the breath to complain lying on the couch as he waited for his knees to stop being weak so he could get ready for school. "Stupid..."

"You could always skip school today, spend another day at home." Usagi-san lit a cigarette, panting a little himself as he tidied up the couch.

"No way, I finally get to go to school I'm not going to let you keep me home again. I need to get some work done." Misaki cleaned himself up the best he could before getting his things on and heading towards the door still glaring and blushing slightly at Usagi-san. "Hurry up I don't want to be late." Misaki grumbled as he left, hearing the man laugh behind him.

When Misaki had finally arrived to school he cursed Usagi-san thoroughly for the pain in his ass and the cum that was slowly leaking out of him. He felt like everyone that looked at him could tell what he was feeling, but they all simply smiled and told him how happy they were he was okay. Even sempai seemed to overlook the discomfort Misaki seemed to have as he sat in his seat for the lecture, simply talking about what Misaki had missed and how much work he would have to do to get caught up.

"I put you in my group for our assignment, we picked an easy topic so you should be able to catch up easily." Sempai laid his notepad out on the desk and uncapped his pen, twirling it in his fingers easily. "You can copy my notes for the lectures you missed, if you can read them."

"Thanks." Misaki said, clearing his throat as he felt it close up slightly, he cleared it again and sat back in his seat. "I was hoping I'd be back at school sooner." Misaki cleared his throat again, giving a small forced cough.

"Yeah, I heard Usagi-san had you locked up in your room and refused to let you leave." Sempai laughed a little, watching Misaki from the corner of his eye.

"Where did you hear that!?" Misaki said loudly, coughing as his throat tightened again. He couldn't imagine how Sempai had figured that out, and if he knew then somebody else must know too. Misaki started coughing again, and did his best to quell it as the lecture started.

"Are you okay, Misaki? You look a little blue in the face." Sempai asked concerned, looking at Misaki intensely as he held his breath to hold back another round of coughing.

"Fine-" Misaki coughed louder, having to hold onto the table as his throat tightened and his chest began to hurt. He was hot, too hot, and the room was starting to spin a bit.

"You there, if you need to leave -leave. Don't disturb the rest of the class." The teacher shouted up at Misaki, making him blush under the redness of his cheeks as he rose to leave, doing his best to hold the coughs inside his chest.

Something was wrong, and Misaki wanted nothing more than to lie down. As he made his way down the stairs he suddenly couldn't walk, falling to his knees and coughing into his hands as he curled up on the ground.

"Misaki!" Somebody shouted, but it was too far away for Misaki to notice who it was, colors swam in front of his eyes and suddenly he couldn't breathe. It would've panicked Misaki more except for the fact that he wasn't coughing anymore. That was a relief. He felt another wave of darkness come over him, and this time he slipped into it gratefully as the sharp pain in his chest left him and everything else ceased to be.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while but I'd like to say that even though this isn't the last chapter, I have in fact finished this story and the last chapter will be posted later today. Thanks for all your patience ^.^''' I probably wont upload stories until they are finished that way this doesn't happen again. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The school called first, Usagi-san was is no rush to answer it, merely assuming that his lover had found it far too uncomfortable to stay at school after the incident on the couch that morning. He casually lit a cigarette as he answered the phone, assuming it would be Misaki's voice that answered him.<p>

"Yes?" He leaned against the wall, waiting to hear Misaki's embarrassed voice as he explained his discomfort and asked to brought home to Usagi-san. What he got instead was an equally nervous secretary who wasn't sure how to break the news she had called to tell him.

"Well, you see um...Misaki has been moved to the uh...hospital." She paused and he could tell she was holding her breath; by this time everyone knew that any negative news regarding Misaki set Usagi-san off into a bad mood, and after the fire nobody wanted to be the one to tell him that Misaki had ended up in the hospital again.

Usagi-san hung up the phone, not even bothering to answer her, he took one long drag on his cigarette before putting it out on the ashtray. Collecting his jacket and keys he didn't even bother to answer the phone when it rang again; he knew it would be the hospital calling to tell him the same news and he wasn't sure he could handle hearing it twice. As far as he knew he would walk into the hospital to find Misaki the way he was last time; a little shaken up but fine overall.

Why then was his heart struggling to beat?

There were no rules on the road that time, it wasn't even a race; Usagi-san drove straight to the hospital as fast as his car could go; he ran through a couple red lights and probably caused a lot of turmoil on the roads behind him. He would bail himself out of any tickets later, even if it cost him his entire fortune, as long as he could get to Misaki that instant he would pay anything.

He parked in the handicap spot, the fine was nothing to him, but as he was about to shut the door he remembered Misaki's chiding the first time and made sure the keys were in his pocket and the doors were locked.

"What room." Usagi-san called as he stormed into the hospital, scaring most of the people in the lobby and even frightening the nurse who was trying to reach someone on the phone; by the surprised look on her face it was probably him.

"second door on the left, down that way." She said, motioning to the hallway on her left, Usagi-san swerved down that way and headed straight for the door. Misaki's friend wasn't outside the door to stop him from entering, but he also wasn't there to tell him that everything was only minor. Usagi-san paused at the door, listening for a cough to tell him things weren't as bad as he thought, but he heard nothing. Swallowing his fear he opened the door.

Lying on the bed, clothed in the traditional patient's gown and seemingly sleeping, was Misaki. His Misaki. Hooked up to machines that announced his heart beat, his blood pressure, and his breathing; and IV running into his left hand that dripped occasionally adding to chorus of beeping the machines provided. Usagi-san couldn't move, he was having a hard time processing what his eyes were seeing, and his brain seemed to be trying to break the news to his heart that something was very wrong with Misaki.

He walked over the the chair that was already placed at his bedside, as if it had been waiting for him this entire time, sitting down he looked at Misaki's face and wondered if the peacefulness he saw there was a reflection of how Misaki was feeling inside right now, or only a mask to hide the pain. He gently grasped the hand that was free from cords and IV's, holding it tenderly in his two larger ones, feeling how cold the boy's skin was and his heart squeeze in response.

"Misaki..." He meant to say something more, though he didn't know what, but the door opened admitting a female doctor who was must younger than the doctor Misaki had been attended to before. He felt jealousy at first, she was admittedly very pretty, but the wedding band on her finger did much to soothe his anxiety about her tending to Misaki.

"You must be Usagi, I'm Doctor Hana." She didn't extend her hand in welcome, noticing that his were busy holding Misaki, she smiled sympathetically and walked to the other side of the bed, reading the machines. "His vitals are all stable, though his breathing does become shallow at some times; you shouldn't worry though, this machine will breathe for him in case he stops." She looked at Usagi-san and gently smiled, "that is the worst case scenario though, and rather unlikely in his case."

"What's wrong with him?" Usagi-san asked, taking his eyes off Misaki to meet the doctor's, she stared at him for a few minutes before she leaned against the window. The room was a little darker than Usagi-san was used to but it added a calming feeling to the room and he supposed that would be nice for Misaki.

"He's in a coma, induced by the carbon dioxide poisoning he received from smoke inhalation. It's actually quite common among patients who have been in a fire, though it's nearly impossible to tell which ones will develop it and which ones will be perfectly fine." She looked at him, studying his reaction and though Usagi-san thought he did well to hide it she seemed to know what he was thinking. "There's nothing that can be done to prevent it, and no way to tell if it will happen. Neither of you would have been able to do anything but wait and see if he recovers."

"Will he recover?" Usagi-san asked, hoping his voice was steady though he himself felt like he would break if the answer was bad.

"There's no definite way to tell, but as far as I've been able to see he's not in any danger of a permanent coma." She walked to the door, "he just needs some rest." Her heard her turn the knob,

"Can he hear me?" Usagi-san heard himself ask, wanting to know the answer though he knew he would speak to the sleeping boy regardless of it.

"It's hard to tell, but worth a try." With that she left Usagi-san alone in the room with Misaki; alone with his fear that the boy would never hear him again.

"Misaki..." A few tears slipped down his cheek, uncharacteristic for the man that never cried, not even when he thought Misaki would go back with his brother and leave him alone again; at least then he knew that Misaki would be okay. Now he wasn't sure. "Misaki...don't leave." He found himself more willing to say the things he had always felt, the things that would tear him apart. "You have a bright future, and your brother would kill me if anything happened to you y'know." He squeezed Misaki's hand harder. "I can't cook or clean, and I couldn't handle having a maid in the house; who knows what they might steal. I would never reach my deadlines without you there to make sure I don't drop dead somewhere." He sobbed, biting his own lip to keep any more form coming. "Don't leave me...You can't leave me...I love you Misaki."


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter :D hope you guys enjoyed the story and btw JUNJO ROMANTICA SEASON 3 WILL BE RELEASED WITH THE SPRING 2013 ANIMES! can you believe it! Im so excited :3

* * *

><p>It was dark when Misaki seemed to open his eyes, so dark that he couldn't see anything; in fact he couldn't feel anything either except that he was cold. He tried to move his body but it was as if it didn't exist, no matter how much he tried he couldn't move so much as a finger. He couldn't feel the panic that he was sure should be rising in him, all he could feel was a floating calm. There was no more pain in his chest, and though he couldn't feel himself breathing he wasn't uncomfortable in any way; even the cold didn't bother him as much as he thought it should. He felt as if he could just close his eyes and go to sleep, but there was something that was bothering him...something that wouldn't let him sleep.<p>

_Misaki..._

He looked around but all he could see was darkness, he was sure someone had called his name just now; someone familiar.

_You must be...I'm Doctor Hana._

There was another voice, but it wasn't the one that had called his name; it was soothing and sympathetic, making him want to sleep even more.

_All stable...breathing...shallow...machine will breathe for him..._

Sleepily he wondered if the calm voice was talking about him, there was a machine breathing for him? It barely registered to him that that wasn't right, shouldn't he be breathing for himself? But then again he couldn't feel himself breathing.

_Worst case scenario..._

Misaki knew that meant something was wrong, but he couldn't feel anything wrong with himself. He started to slip back to sleep, he was sure that he wouldn't feel any of the bad things the calm voice was saying if only he went back to sleep.

_What's wrong..._

He came back again, it was that voice, the one that wouldn't let him sleep. He needed to know who it was, who it belonged to, then he could sleep peacefully.

_He's in a coma...nothing that can be done.._

They were obviously talking about him, he was in a coma? That might explain what he was feeling, he remembered being taught something about people being in comas; they didn't wake up most of the time.

_Will he recover?_

Misaki strained, or what might have felt like straining, to remember who the voice belonged to; someone close, someone he knew but who?

_no...danger of a permanent coma..._

Misaki felt like crying, he would never wake up? Is that what the calm voice was trying to tell the other one? He couldn't help but feel he was missing part of the conversation; if only he could wake up for a second, just to see who the man was that was talking, then he could go back to sleep.

_Can he hear me?_

Yes, Misaki tried to say, I can hear you; tell me your name! But no sound came out and none of the movements he was trying to make seemed to happen. He felt like cursing and screaming but none of that happened either.

_Misaki..._

Talk to me. Misaki begged internally, talk to me so I can know who you are. I raindrop fell and hit Misaki somewhere, somewhere in the coldness he felt it touch him and slide off.

_Misaki...don't leave._

The voice became extremely sad and Misaki realized it wasn't a raindrop that touched him; it was a tear. The voice was crying. He needed to know who it was so desperately that he wasn't sure he could ever go back to sleep.

_Your brother would kill me..._

His brother? The voice knew his brother? There was a lot of people who knew his brother, his brother was very likeable... he needed more.

_I can't cook or clean...without you there to make sure I don't drop dead..._

He was so close, the voice was so close, he knew who it was. He needed to remember! He knew it was important that he remember.

_Don't leave me..._

Who?!

_You can't leave me..._

Wait...

_I love you Misaki._

Usagi-san!

Misaki reeled, feeling the cold that had been hit by the tear move, shedding the blanket of chills that had covered him. The voice shook, and something squeezed his hand.

_Misaki? Misaki, wake up._

I'm trying! Misaki wanted to yell, he felt like he was pulling a building off of himself, pushing and fighting against the weight that wanted to crush him until he could see Usagi-san's face.

_Come back to me, please Misaki! _

He felt something warm break the coldness somewhere else, it was soft and pleasant, and so so familiar. The warmth left him and he felt his lips move; a kiss, Usagi-san had kissed him.

Us..a..gi..san...

_Yes, I'm here Misaki._

He could hear him! Misaki struggled more, fighting to pull himself free, Usagi-san had been crying for him he needed to make it better.

I..lo..

He tried and tried, feeling the cold slip off his body bit by bit.

I love...

Usagi-san put a hand on Misaki's face, lips brushed over Misaki's forehead and cheeks; everywhere Usagi-san touched Misaki felt warm, melting the cold easily. Misaki closed his eyes, imagining the face of the man that was touching him, hoping that if he wished hard enough he could make it.

When he opened his eyes again, Usagi-san was looking down at him, tears on his cheeks and his eyes full of worry.

"Misaki?" He squeezed the boys hand and Misaki felt a tear run down his own cheek.

"I'll never leave you Usagi-san..." He squeezed back, "I love you."

Usagi-san smiled and kissed Misaki. Misaki ignored the pain in his chest and the grogginess of his body, all he cared about was that Usagi-san was here holding him again.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Usagi-san said, holding the boy at arms length as if to make sure he was actually okay. "You must be hungry." As if on cue Usagi-san's stomach growled angrily, Misaki laughed.

"When was the last time you ate?" Misaki said jokingly, but Usagi-san seemed to have to think about it. "Didn't you eat this morning before you drove me to school?" Usagi-san looked shocked down at Misaki, then smiled sympathetically.

"Misaki...you've been asleep a lot longer than a few hours." Misaki started, looking around the room as if it would tell him the date.

"But, I heard you...talking with the doctor..." Misaki looked at Usagi-san who seemed to be as equally confused as himself.

"About what?" Usagi-san asked, leaning back in his chair but never letting go of Misaki's hand.

"About me, that I was in a coma, and I heard you say that my brother would kill you...wasn't that just a few minutes ago?" Usagi-san looked shocked again, shaking his head slowly,

"Misaki...that was when you were first admitted here...one week ago." Misaki started, at first scared at how much he must have missed but he felt too tired to figure it out now. "I've been here every day to talk to you."

Misaki smiled, he would have liked nothing better than to have Usagi-san here with him.

After all the hassle of calling in the doctors and nurses to check him out, Misaki was finally released to go home with Usagi-san on the condition that he eat a certain diet of foods and not go anywhere unattended; unfortunately Usagi-san considered the shower in that condition though Misaki would never admit that he didn't mind that much.

When they got to the parking lot Misaki noticed that Usagi-san's car was parked in the handicapped spot, he glared at the man who only looked back innocently.

"I forgot I parked here."

"You mean you've been parked here all week?" Misaki said incredulously, looking at the seven tickets fluttering under the windshield wiper.

"Yes."

"Idiot."


End file.
